You have to Fitz this
by Sam55yup
Summary: What happens after the series 1 finale...
1. Chapter 1

"_Jemma, we regret to tell you some unfortunate news." My gaze bolts up, staring Maria Hill in the face. She is only a few years older than me, but she looks older. Especially with her her rank._

"_Agent Fitz, didn't make it,"_

"Fitz!" my eyes open, and I see the walls of the plane which has been my home for the last couple months. Instantly, my gut is filled with cramps, and no matter what position pain consumes me. I haven't seen Leo since Director Fury pulled my out of the middle of the ocean. I don't know his status, I need to see him. Alive. He has to be.

Nightmares consume my nights since leaving the sea. The depths of the Pacific, with all the pressure around me, lungs burning, and the fear of not making it out alive is something that scares me more than anything. But Fitz, I don't even know if he made it out alive, my only best friend. The only news I know is he didn't have oxygen to the brain for along time, and he is in a medical facility. I need more!

I roll over in bed, staring at the other wall. I haven't told anyone what Fitz told me right before he blew up the storage container at the bottom of the sea. I feel so stupid for not realizing. Me and Fitz are together all the time and I didn't even notice. I was too busy gawking at Ward's or some other Agent's body to notice how good I had it with Fitz.

After trying to rest for another 45 minutes I get up and head to the bar, in spite of needing rest desperately, I need to be on my best edge so I can help Coulson in any way needed. I grab a glass of orange juice, something Mum always gave me at home, right before bed. I feel so alone. But I don't want to talk with anyone about Fitz. Whenever I felt like this before Fitz would talk with me, and he would crack some stupid joke or make fun of me.

I head down to my lab to start working on samples of Skye's blood. Just after I arrive, I realize that all my work is lost, to Ward.

I am so angry, but I don't have the strength to throw a real fit. I just sink to the floor and start to weep bitterly.

After a few minutes of this, I get up, tears still streaming, but silently now, and I start back to my room. I grab my Kindle and start reading These Happy Golden Years. I can relate to how desperate Laura feels and I feel myself absorbed by the story as I feel the blanket around my shoulders start to warm me. Soon, I am fast asleep in a sense of false safety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Simmons! Get up! We need you in the lab!" Skye knocks on my door loudly, but she knows I have been through a lot, so she isn't rude despite my tardiness. I pull on my hair into a simple bun, button up my dotted shirt and pull on my cardigan. I breath in deeply and pull open my door to my quarters. Skye puts her arm around me and we start down the hallway. I feel terrible for being so helpless after all she has been through, she was closer to Ward than me. But Ward didn't attempt to kill Her and Her best friend by throwing her out of a moving Plane. I suck up my pride and I refuse to mention anything about Fitz.

As soon as I walk in Coulson smiles, but looks incredibly melancholy, but he begins his talk about our next mission. I struggle to listen because it all seems pointless, but I know it is all very important. Besides the rest of the world needs to move on even if Fitz isn't around.

He starts on a talk about a prisoner escaped from the Fridge. Of course he has powers, only enhanced by Project Centipede. We will knock him out using the "Night-Night" gun, and I will have to figure out how to defeat him, in a way that preferably doesn't involve me killing him or him destroying the whole ship. I would feel more sure of my ability with Fitz next to me, but it is a fairly simple job and I must do it without him. Without Ward and Fitz the room seems a lot bigger and less crowded. It feels like we are alone in the mission of saving the world, and Coulson is supposed to be restarting S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. A terrible liar

"Aren't you going to tell Simmons! She needs to know! You would never want us to keep something like this away from you!" Skye starts ranting at Coulson.

Coulson begins in his gentle voice, "Simmons needs to keep her head on task, she won't be able to work with this distraction, I will tell her after,"

Skye starts again, "But! What about Her! She needs to know! What it-"

"We can not tell her yet, Skye," Coulson reiterates yet again. "Don't get any bright ideas about telling her, it could jeopardize the mission, and the lives of innocent civilians,"

"Okay," Skye sighs. This goes against her whole being, She always has wanted to make information known, despite knowing dastard results.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Aha! I figured it out! If you-oh" I keep forgetting that Fitz isn't around to celebrate with me.

"What did you find out?" Trip asks me. I jump and bump the counter knocking of my tri-screened I-Pad. Trip with his Special Agent reflexes catches it before it touches the floor.

"Oh!" I yelp! "I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that!"

"Oh, it is my fault, sorry for scaring you," Trip is standing right next to me grinning like a bafoon. Before my near death experience I would have loved this and would have memorized every moment. Now, I just feel sick with homesickness. This should be Fitz, not him, but I have to brush it of.

I put on my best smile and blush which something very easy for me. I grab the I-Pad from his hands and ask, "You were saying?"

"You said you figured something out..." he answered.

"Oh! That well, you know, I found out how to give the vaccine the ability to not burn Miles Leonardo's skin!" I sputter out like and excited goose. Which I am.

"You did! How?" Asked Trip genuinely interested, as he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes remembering "leaning" in Sleepless in Seattle. I grab a pen of the counter behind me

"Oh! You know! Science stuff!" I tell him avoiding the question, and he doesn't seem to notice. I can't help feeling awkward, because it feels like his eyes are peering into my soul. And his broad shoulders are very distracting.

He doesn't stop grinning as he tells me, "You are a terrible liar, Jemma"

"What! Me! Never! Why would I lie?" I blurt out.

"That's one mystery I'd like to solve," He whispers while he grabs my hand. I feel my lips curl against my will. I can't help relaxing with him here, like he is a barricade guarding me from the outside world. But I can't crack. I have to find Leo.

I put my hand on his chest and push back gently. I go grab my water bottle and drink some, because I couldn't find a better excuse. "Well, no clues from me Sherlock!" He just leans against the table, in Fitzs spot(!) and grins wildly like he just won the lottery or something.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, Jemma,"

I look up wondering how he plans to play this out. I doubt he wants Leo around, but he wouldn't tell me. He has waited on me hand and foot ever since the Hub. "Well, do you know anything?" I decide to be a wise guy.

"You are under distress, but not surprising with Fitz in medical facilities under Fury's command," I raise my eyebrow, "And because of this you are extra jumpy,more than before," he chuckles, "And besides you have been having nightmares haven't you?"

My eyes grow extremely wide. No one is supposed to know about my nightmares. Those are secret. A sign of weakness. I am strong. Not Specialist strong, but I am not some civilian. Skye bursts through the door right now," Coulson wants you Trip,"


	3. I knew you'd ask that

"Do you always have case-closed pizza?" Trip inquired.

"We do now! And I love it! Why have we never done this before?" bubbles out of Skye's mouth.

"Against protocol," Coulson simply answers. May smiles one of her rare smiles while she grabs a piece and saunters of to her cockpit, leaving the rest of our group celebrating which seems small without Fitz stuffing his face with food, while he gabs on about some new device. I grab another slice of cheese pizza, and drop onto our white couch, sinking into the comfort of it's padding.

"Keep celebrating before we have to save the world,"Coulson begins.

"Again! A.C.!" Skye yells gleefully! We all can tell she loves her job, despite all the pain it brings.

"Wait, A.C.?" I ask.

"Where did this come from?" asked Trip. Coulson just breathes in deeply.

"I like it! It makes you sound all American cool like, wait till Fitz hears this!" I look down reminded of Fitz and see guilty faces around me.

Coulson starts, "Jemma, meet me in my office," and at this my mind starts racing from a million miles an hour to ten million miles an hour, what do they know about Fitz that they haven't told me?

Xxxxxxx

I weakly walk into Coulson's office and look at all the relics on the walls, reminding us where we come from, and our purpose. I am impossibly distressed.

"Jemma," Coulson begins. I can't begin to imagine what I look like. My whole exterior of strength must have crumbled like Sodom and Gomorrah. I wrap my arms around my stomach feeling faint. But Coulson puts his hand on my shoulder, giving me strength in a way that only Coulson can.

"We have news about,"

"What!?You have news? What is it? Why haven't you told me!" I begin walking back and forth across his carpet, my arms swinging through the air fisted. "I needed to know! Fitz! Fitz is..."

"Very important to you, I know, but so were the lives of all the people in that village, we couldn't risk you not being able to focus on your task,"

"What about Fitz Sir?" I need to know everything, I have been on such edge with all these nightmares, and not knowing anything. Where is Fitz?

"Fitz..."

"What is it!"

"The Heli-carrier he was on, It's lost, we don't know where it is,"I look up to Coulson and take a step back and bump into the wall behind me, I begin shaking my head weakly. "The last known status of Agent Fitz was Cardiac arrest, while we heard that report, sounds of distress were heard in the background. They were under attack."

"Fitz," I whisper, "Sir?" I look up at my superior officer and ask, "Where do we go from here?"

"Agent May has already set a course to their last known position, we're gonna find the bad men who did this,"

"Sir, What do I need to do?"

Coulson smiles, "I knew you'd ask that"


End file.
